Pumpkin Spice
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Sakura discovers a strange plant on a mission. Tusnade has it tested and says it has properties that could influence a person's appetite. Sakura misunderstands and uses Naruto as an unwitting experiment, but Tsunade didn't mean THAT appetite! …- Yaoi Boy X Boy - Harem


**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **(Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Gaara / Kakashi**

 **Naruto is seme**

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura wiped some sweat off her forehead and finished working on her patient. She was sent to a nearby village to help with at their hospital because they have a severe staff shortage. Now that everything has slowed down she can take a break and go eat her lunch. Her joints popping as she stretched them while she found a spot to eat.

"it's nice here" she smiled as she snatched a helpless dumping with her chopsticks and ate it. As she chewed she noticed a plant she didn't recognize "oh this could be interesting, I'll grab a sample and send it to Lady Tsunade" she set her lunch down and dug up her specimen. After carefully packing it she gave it to a mail ninja who delivered it to the hokage.

Two weeks later ...

"hey Lady Tsunade" said Sakura

"good to see you Sakura, how did that mission go?" asked the hokage as she took a sip of sake.

"the hospital is back up and running ... oh did you get that sample I sent you?" asked the pinkette.

Tsunade nodded "yep and I just finished testing it ... judging by the high concentrations of certain compounds this plant has amazing potential with changing someone self control and greatly effects a person's ummm ... appetite ..." muttered the hokage with a light blush on her cheeks, which went unnoticed by the pinkette.

(appetite? Maybe this will help Naruto with that unhealthy addiction to ramen ... worth a shot) thought Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto heard a knock on his door and went to open it "Sakura? Hey, what's up?"

"oh I just wanted to give you this pie" (I hope this works ... since this hasn't been used before I should leave quickly so I'm not in range if something happens like ramen withdrawal or something) she mentally shivered as she gave him the dessert ... that happened once before, it was scarier than a drunk Lee!

"thanks Sakura- ..." he blinked as the pinkette took off before Naruto could even finish his sentence "ok ... that was weird" he shrugged and shut the door. He set the sweet treat on the table and got a knife and plate "yum, looks good … oh, this needs whip cream" said Naruto as he laid the slice on the plate and grabbed a bottle of whip cream from the frig before digging in. After eating the tasty snack he put the rest of the pie in the refrigerator and the dishes in the sink.

*knock*knock* _"Naruto are you home?"_

A grin spread across the blonde's face as he got the door "Gaara! Good to see you! How have you been?" asked Naruto as he let the red head in ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Shizune smiled as she saw the pinkette "hi Sakura!"

Sakura waved "hi Shizune, what's up?" she really wanted to tell Shizune about her little experiment on Naruto, but before she could ...

"oh that plant you found Sakura is amazing! The affects it has on a person's sexual appetite is incredible! I can't wait to try it, see ya later" said Shizune as she walked away leaving a seriously freaked out Sakura behind.

(IT AFFECTS _SEXUAL_ APPETITE! ...Oh my god, Naruto likes me! I have to hide) she ran home and barricaded her self in her room waiting for a horny blonde to try to break it down.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto took off his jacket, he felt so warm "Gaara, how do you get out of those robes? They look complicated"

Gaara nodded "they are and itchy too. Here I'll show you" he snapped a in the back and removed the robes unaware of the blonde watching him intently. Gaara's robes hit the ground revealing the dark red clothes underneath.

Blue eyes gazed at the small amount of pale skin that was now exposed (damn he looks so good) thought Naruto as his eyes swept over the red head's pink lips. He licked his lips and found that he wanted to see more of that pale skin

"Naruto ... are you ok? You're warm" said Gaara as he placed a hand on the blonde's neck.

"yes I'm fine ... will you let me try something?" asked Naruto as he stood up and moved over towards Gaara.

"ok Naruto" said Gaara as he wondered what the blonde wanted to try.

"are you sure? You won't hate me?" asked Naruto, he felt like he was in a daze.

"of course not, you're my friend" Gaara stated firmly, but he wasn't prepared what happened next ... Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips to Gaara's. The red head tried to pull away only to realize he was up against a wall. For a few seconds Gaara squirmed in an attempt to break away, but the hypnotic motion of Naruto's lips chipped away any resistance he had until his eyes fluttered closed and he started kissing back. He could taste the faint taste of pumpkin that lingered on the blonde's skilled tongue ...

The blonde pulled back and looked at the red's flushed face "can I do more?"

"ok" panted a breathless Gaara. Naruto smiled and started placing gentle kisses along the pale jawline. Gaara gasped as the blonde nibbled on a very sensitive spot behind his ear before moving down to suck on the red head's neck ... the kazekage was in a daze after that ... he didn't even notice that Naruto removed his clothes until the blonde paused to remove his own clothes.

Gaara blushed, he felt a bit self conscious standing naked next to the sexy tanned blonde and tried cover himself, but Naruto grabbed his wrists "don't hide yourself from me" he kissed Gaara and let his hands roam Gaara's body earning soft whimpers.

"ooooh Naruto what are you-ahhhh" Gaara threw his head back and moaned as Naruto latched on to a pink nipple. The simple teasing was making Gaara melt into a flushed whimpering mess "oooooh Naruto" the red head was loving the way those tanned hands moved across his body practically worshiping his curves.

Naruto pulled Gaara into another kiss as he grabbed the pale sand nin's ass and massaged the firm globes. The kazekage yelped and jumped up to wrap his legs around the tan waist and was carried to the table. Gaara was set on the table and laid back.

"you could use some whip cream" said the mischievous blonde as he grabbed the bottle he left on the table. He spread Gaara's legs wide squirted the cold creamy substance into the tight twitching hole making the red head's hips jerk wildly. Naruto grabbed the kazekage from behind the knees and pushed forward so that Gaara's knees were near his face which gave Naruto a full display of the twitching pucker. The blonde licked his lips and pushed his tongue into the tight cream coated channel making Gaara scream. The devilish tongue wriggled inside the red head carefully stretching and easing the tight inner muscles.

"ooooh oh ahhhh N-Narut-o fuck ahhhhh" moaned the helpless red head as the tongue massaged his inner walls. Naruto pulled back to admire his work … Gaara was flushed, his eyes were glazed over with lust and his cock was pouring pre cum like a faucet … yes, it as a delicious sight to see. He grabbed Gaara's hips and placed the tip of his cock at the red head's puckered entrance. The kazekage's eyes widened as he felt something much bigger than a tongue push into him … the feeling was amazing! His mind melted as the blonde pounded into him mercilessly.

Gaara gripped the table and thrashed wildly as he was filled over and over again … an intense heat coiled in his stomach … his toes curled … he arched off the table and came hard coating himself in his own cum. The kazekage shivered at the feeling hot cum filling him before finally passing out …

2 hours later …

"hey Gaara … Gaara?" teal eyes fluttered open and met a pair of worried blue eyes "good, you're ok … I'm sorry Gaara, I don't know what came over me-mm"

The kazekage leaned up and kissed the blonde "it's ok Naruto, I'm happy it happened … I should go meet Temari and Kankuro, they'll probably be worried" Gaara winced as he sat up on the … couch? … Naruto must've moved him. He got dressed and kissed Naruto before leaving the apartment.

Naruto sighed "I'm glad he wasn't angry at me, but why did that happen?" he shrugged it off and went to eat lunch, but he remembered that he forgot to go shopping because of his situation with Gaara so he decided to have another slice of pie. He cut a bigger slice and ate it, but minutes later he started feeling really warm again.

"really Naruto, pie for lunch, sure it's not ramen, but it still isn't healthy. Here I brought some vegetables"

The blonde turned his gaze towards the speaker "Kakashi-sensei, thanks … are you healthy sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled "yes I am" he said as he turned his back to the blonde to put the food away.

"then maybe I should eat you sensei" Naruto purred into his sensei's ear.

The jonin spun around and felt his pants yanked down "Naruto what are you-oh fuck!" his cock was devoured by the blonde. Kakashi tried to push the blonde off, but each suck on his cock seemed to make his arms weaker … he quickly gave up as Naruto gently fondled his balls with one hand. Naruto pulled his head back to nibble the hard flesh before taking it down to the root and sucking hard. Kakashi's hips bucked wildly and his fingers coiled in the blonde locks of hair … It felt so good … his heart was racing … his legs felt like jelly …

"Ahhh n-Naruto cumming!" Kakashi came hard spilling his seed down the blonde's throat and fell on the floor gasping for air.

Naruto licked the few remaining droplets of cum off his lips and smirked "tasty, I want more" he moved behind Kakashi and slipped his fingers in past the tight ring of muscle as his other hand found a nipple under the shirt the jonin was wearing.

"yes yes ahhh Naruto oh ahhh" moaned the jonin as the fingers stirred his insides. Kakashi yelped as the blonde pinched the nipple before teasing the other nipple. The silver haired ninja has never been so turned on!

"you're such a slut sensei" smirked the blonde as he pushed three fingers into the needy hole. Kakashi moaned wantonly and thrust back trying to get more of the fingers.

"more ahhh I want more oooh please Naruto ahhh" Kakashi arched his back and raised his ass high in the air.

The blonde removed his fingers earning a whimper from his sensei "tell me exactly what you want _sensei_ "

A desperate whimper escaped Kakashi's lips "I want your cock inside me!"

"you mean here?" asked an amused blonde as he traced the pink pucker with his thumb making the jonin quiver.

"yes put your big cock in my ass! Fuck me!" Kakashi screamed as Naruto slammed his cock deep into him. The pounding action turned the the jonin into screaming thrashing mess … but then Naruto stopped and pulled out "w-why did you stop?" he groaned and tried to push back to get that cock back, but Naruto held his hips and kept them from moving.

"you still have your mask on, that's a bit unfair sensei" said Naruto as he ran the length of his cock along the crack of Kakashi's ass making the jonin squirm and mewl.

The cock torturing him was too much for the jonin and he gave up … Naruto groaned at the sexy face of his flushed and horny sensei "well aren't you sexy sensei-"

"call me Kakashi not sensei, now please ahhhh fuck yes!" he screamed as the cock slammed back in and hit an amazing spot.

Kakashi screamed and thrashed as his hands tried to find something to hold onto. At some point he knocked over the table and the pie splattered on the ground. The jonin felt his eyes roll back … his toes curled … "cumming ahhh cumming"

"don't hold back Kakashi" said the blonde as he reached around and started pumping Kakashi's cock in time with his thrusts as he nibbled the silver haired ninja's ear. Kakashi screamed and he came. The blonde wasn't holding back at all and he didn't stop even after Kakashi came … Naruto continued pounding into the horny jonin.

"oh god oh ahhh Naruto" he was going to cum again. Kakashi arched his back and hit his release. Naruto groaned as the tight ass clamped down on his cock and poured his seed into Kakashi's ass.

After a few minutes he gathered his senses and took the sleeping to the couch "oh shit what the hell just happened. It's like I couldn't stop myself … I need to make this right" he went and confessed to both Kakashi and Gaara and he was happy to see they were alright with what happened. They ended up both dating Naruto and Naruto never figured out why he did what he did, but he didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on her bed pouting "maybe I didn't use enough"


End file.
